


Strong and Steady

by dreamdustmama



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdustmama/pseuds/dreamdustmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin likes Gwaine's necklace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong and Steady

The necklace is silver, and oddly shaped. It rests in the hollow of Gwaine's collarbones as he sleeps, and Merlin can't help but stare at it. He wonders if it means anything, and then quirks his lips at his own ridiculousness. He rests his chin on Gwaine's shoulder and reaches over to trail his fingers across his ribs, flattening his palm against his chest to feel his heartbeat. It's strong and steady under his hand, the _thump thump thump_ making him smile. He walks his fingers higher and brushes the tips over the necklace, the metal skin-warm and smooth.

"It was my father's."

Merlin glances up and sees Gwaine watching him, eyes soft from sleep. "I was just wondering if it meant anything."

"Nothing more than my own sentiments," Gwaine says, lips twisting wryly. "My mother gave it to me when I was young."

"I have a dragon," Merlin says, dropping his eyes to where his fingers are still playing with the necklace. "Made of wood. My father carved it for me the night before he died."

Gwaine is silent for a moment, one hand coming up to stroke across Merlin's shoulder blades. "Is it all you have of him?"

Merlin thinks of the small wooden dragon, the delicate curves of the wings and the careful details Balinor had added in. He also thinks of Kilgharrah, huge and confusing and completely under Merlin's control.

"In a sense," he finally answers, and Gwaine doesn't ask for clarification.

They lay that way for a while, Gwaine's fingers playing across Merlin's skin and Merlin's fingers fiddling with the necklace. The castle is quiet around them, sleeping, and the moon shines brightly through the open window. Eventually Gwaine's hand wanders up into Merlin's hair and tugs lightly. Merlin looks up at him and grins at the questioning arch of eyebrows. Gwaine grins in return and Merlin pushes up, pressing their lips together. He immediately licks into Gwaine's mouth, heat pooling low in his belly. He's been half-hard since he woke, and he thrusts his cock against Gwaine's hip as it fills the rest of the way. A pleased noise echoes from Gwaine's throat and Merlin shifts, sliding one leg over his waist and letting the inside of his thigh brush across Gwaine's own hard cock as he straddles him.

Calloused fingers curl into his hips, and Merlin bites down lightly on Gwaine's bottom lip before sitting up. He catches his eye, staring down at him as he reaches behind himself and grips Gwaine's cock, enjoying the shudder it causes. Pulling his lip between his teeth in a coy gesture that earns him a huffing laugh, Merlin presses the head of Gwaine's cock to his hole. He's still loose and wet from earlier, and the slide is easy as he sinks down and fills himself, both of them moaning as he stretches around the hard shaft.

Merlin rocks his hips, twisting them in the way he knows will hit that sweet spot deep inside. Sparks fly up his spine and he gasps, eyes fluttering. Gwaine shifts beneath him, thrusting upwards and brushing the head of his cock over the spot again.

"Fuck," Merlin gasps, and spreads his knees further to get more of Gwaine's cock inside. He can feel his rim stretch around the base of it and he whimpers, curling over slightly as his fingers dig into the skin of Gwaine's chest.

"Alright, love," Gwaine murmurs, trailing his fingers over Merlin's ribs. "What are you waiting for?"

Merlin chuckles hoarsely, and braces himself as he starts a hard, steady pace. He fucks himself down onto Gwaine's cock over and over, small grunts escaping and filling the quiet of the room. Gwaine's breathing is harsh, hips snapping up as he brings one hand over to wrap around Merlin's aching cock, making him shudder. His rhythm stutters as he rocks into Gwaine's hand, precome leaking everywhere and making the slide easier. He can feel his orgasm building, tingling pressure at the base of his spine, and he can't stop himself from reaching down and twisting his fingers in the chain of Gwaine's necklace.

Gwaine gasps, arching his back and pushing his cock deeper into Merlin. His eyes are dark, pupils blown wide, and he swallows as Merlin tightens his grip on the chain, Adam's apple brushing against knuckles. The hand around Merlin's cock speeds up, stroking him hard and rough from base to tip. Gwaine's thumb swipes over the head, briefly sliding between the slit and forcing a choked noise of pleasure from Merlin's throat. Leaning down, Merlin crushes his mouth to Gwaine's and presses his tongue deep into the wet heat. He feels Gwaine's other hand slide over his hip and then there are fingers trailing over his stretched wide rim.

It's enough to send him over, and Merlin cries out as he comes, the sound muffled by his mouth against Gwaine's. His cock pulses, coating Gwaine's stomach in thick, hot liquid, hips stuttering as a shudder wracks his body. He can feel his muscles clenching around Gwaine's cock as he continues to thrust into Merlin's body, until he finally comes with a loud groan.

After a few long moments Merlin moves, allowing Gwaine's softening cock to slip out as he shifts to lie beside him. Their ragged breathing is the only sound in the room, and Merlin's eyes are already growing heavy with satisfaction and sleep. Gwaine's hand comes up to cover his own, and it's only then that Merlin realizes his fingers are still tangled in the chain of his necklace.

He doesn't bother removing them before falling asleep.


End file.
